


calming presence

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Stargazing, pre-kerberos, sleeping shiro cuddling with keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Shiro and Keith go stargazing together, except Shiro falls asleep early and Keith doesn't wake him, he just makes sure his bf is comfy and goes back to watching the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	calming presence

They’ve known each other long enough that they’re beyond comfortable with long stretches of silence between them. Keith generally doesn’t have a problem with sitting quietly next to someone but he’d never consider them ‘comfortable’. Most people tend to get antsy within a minute, exhibiting _some_ kind of nervous tick that would annoy Keith. Or they’ll try to pull Keith into a conversation he’s not interested in having.

 

With Shiro though? It’s just calming. Then again, Keith muses with an amused little twitch of the lips, he generally finds Shiro a calming presence. There's something about him that settles his blood and fire. An elbow applies the gentlest bit of pressure against his side, pulling Keith’s attention towards the other boy.

 

Shiro’s raised a single eyebrow up, silently asking what’s got Keith smiling. Shaking his head, Keith stretches his legs before him. They’re out here in the middle of the desert, next to the abandoned shack they’d found a week ago, waiting for the meteor shower to start. 

 

With a tiny shrug, Shiro pulls his phone out to check the time. “Another two hours to go.” He says with a jaw-cracking yawn.

 

Guilt immediately settles over him. Keith’s the one who insisted they check the meteor shower out even though he knows Shiro’s not someone who likes sacrificing his sleep for _anything_. But he’d easily agreed to coming out here with Keith. Despite the fact he's got an early class in the morning.

 

“Wanna play a game or something till then?” Shiro is saying, squinting down at his phone and its meager selection of game apps. 

 

 _‘Don’t think like that! Shiro would have said no if he didn’t want to do this. Stop over thinking this.’_ Keith sternly tells himself, shifting closer to Shiro with a nod.

 

Shiro hands the phone over, propping his chin on Keith’s shoulder to watch his fingers sweep and slide across the screen, matching different colored baubles together.

 

So caught up is he in passing a particularly hard level that Keith misses the way Shiro’s weight has grown on his shoulder. It’s only when his left side begins to ache that Keith looks up from the device with a frown. And feels his heart clench.

 

Shiro’s eyes are closed, thick lashes sweeping over his flushed cheek. His breathing is slow and deep. Face completely relaxed.

 

“Shit.” Keith mutters to himself. “Some date this turned out to be.”

 

He checks the time once more, wondering what to do. It would be a shame to go back now. But they’d be able to see the meteor shower from the Academy rooftop too… Probably. Maybe…

 

Or…

 

Keith carefully turns to the side, arms wrapped around Shiro’s body. It’s tough to move him around so that Shiro’s head rests on Keith’s thigh but Keith manages it without waking his boyfriend up. His arms tremble with exertion and Keith makes a mental note to add some more strength building for his upper body.

 

He looks down at the long sigh Shiro lets out and nearly jumps to his feet when Shiro curls towards Keith and buries his face against Keith’s navel. There’s a curve right on the tip of his tongue and Keith bites down on it. 

 

“Shiro? You awake?”

 

Shiro inhales, exhales. Inhales, exhales. Fast asleep in Keith's lap, clinging to him like Keith's a giant teddy bear.

 

With a sigh, Keith forces himself to relax before dropping his hand lightly on top of Shiro’s head. Another hour and twenty three minutes to go.  

**Author's Note:**

> not mentioned in the fic but keith and shiro are dating here. keith being 19 & in his 2nd year (in 4 year program) and shiro a few months shy of 23 (and this close to graduating and becoming a fighter pilot)


End file.
